1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various manners have been used concerning a process of starting up an information processing apparatus. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-146142 discusses an information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes first and second processors. The second processor carries out a preparation process for the first processor to be able to read a group of instructions concerning a program from a first memory and execute them. Temporally in parallel with the preparation process carried out by the second processor, the first processor reads a group of instructions concerning the program from a second memory other than the first memory, and executes them. Then, in response to the completion of the preparation process, the memory for obtaining the group of instructions therefrom is switched from the second memory to the first memory. Thus, the program is continuously executed.